Omnis Immundus
by Supernatural Faith
Summary: This story follows sixteen-year-old Dean, twelve-year-old Sammy and Uncle Bobby as they develop a relationship whilst John is away hunting. Sammy also meets his first 'dangerous' Demon and Dean begins to know what is feels like to be 'Hunted'.


**Omnis Immundus**

* * *

**Authors Note: **I've always been intrigued by the relationship between the Bobby and Sam/Dean when the boys were younger. This one shot follows sixteen-year-old Dean and twelve-year-old Sammy whilst John is out hunting and he has left the boys with 'Uncle Bobby'. I have been toying over this for quiet some while now and hope the finished result is worth it.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly these characters are not mine =( And the song lyrics are not mine either =( They both belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

_"Once I rose above the noise and confusion,_

_Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion._

_I was soaring every higher,_

_But I flew to high."_

* * *

Bobby sat rather uncomfortably in his armchair looking at the two desperate looking boys. Sammy was sat cross-legged on the floor, fiddling with his hands, whilst Dean propped himself against the wall staring out the door with a scowl crossing his face.

In this awkward silence Bobby let out a small cough, before glancing down towards Sammy asking, "How's life been then Sammy?"

"Fine." Sammy had shrugged.

Dean continued to stare out of the doorway eager to get out of this building, so he turned to Bobby and asked rather boisterously, "Can I go now?"

"No." Bobby returned sharply, "You heard your dad."

Dean scowled, hissing rude words under his breath, but he remained were he was.

Bobby, attempting to change the subject, turned to Sammy and rose out of his seat, "Come on. Do you want to see my gun collection?" He asked hopefully.

Sammy smiled and rose eagerly, "Yes!" He paused and stared at his brother hopefully, "Dean?"

"Nah. I'm staying here."

"Suit yourself." Bobby had retorted, before leading Sammy off to see his gun collection. As he passed Dean and hissed, "Behave yourself."

* * *

He picked up pebbles from the driveway and began tossing them around letting them make clunking sounds as they hit other pebbles, or a soft crunch as they fumbled in the grass. Dean kicked a couple more into the night, until one landed and he heard the clunking sound amplified as the reeds behind him rushed against each other. Dean flicked his body around to face the reeds, he face suddenly alight with fear. He hands clasped around the gun in his pocket as he stared out into the empty night.

Dean froze as he saw a shadow moving in the reeds. He rose the gun to his chest and pointed it at the shadow, before calling out at the shape, "Who are you?" He said this in an attempt to sound threatening and big, but the result was more feeble and frightened.

The shadow came closer until a face appeared at the tops of the reeds, Dean froze. He blinked, trying to get rid of the image but nothing was disappearing. The figure was tall, female and very angry looking. The women had dark hair that waved around her shoulders and dark eyes that caught the light of the moon in a spooky way. She was wearing a leather jacket with jeans and sneakers. Dean thought she looked pretty ordinary, but the look of hatred in her eyes stated otherwise.

"Oh little Dean." The figure had mocked, "Poor little Dean, left alone with Uncle Bobby to fend for himself."

"That is not what happened!" Dean had snapped, "Get away from here, before I shoot your ass."

"Oh such courage." The woman stated, "Or stupidity." She flashed his eyes the demonic black.

Dean stumbled backwards. He fired a bullet, but the figure kept moving forwards unfazed by the bullet.

"Oh poor little Dean, all alone in the world, shooting bullets at innocent men. Tut tut." The Demon mocked.

"What do you want?" Dean half-yelled half-yelped as he moved backwards.

"Well you seen Dean. Your dad got a bit big, us in hell are starting to talk -"

"If you have laid a finger of my dad, I swear I will -" Dean growled

"Shoot me? Oh I'm so terrified." The Demon put his hands up smiling evilly. "We want you dead Dean. We can't have another Winchester on our ass's."

Dean's eyes begin to fill with fear as he stared at the Demon, unsure of what to do next. The Demon raised its hand and Dean flew backwards crashing into the ground at a startling pace, knocking the wind out of him. The Demon moved forwards and a steady walk smiling as Dean struggled to break free, "So Dean, any last words."

A voice came from the entrance to the house, "Over my dead body." It was Bobby, he shot his rock salt gun.

The rock salt hit the Demon squarely, but the Demon did not react, "Bobby have you not learn't anything?" He smiled as Bobby went red in the face, "Seriously boys? I thought you would be a lot harder to kill." Bobby attempted to rush forward, but the Demon raised his hand and Bobby went spiralling back into the wall of the house, knocking him to the ground.

The Demon moved towards Dean smiling as she sat down on his chest with her knees resting on the ground, she smiled as she raised a blade from her pocket and ran her finger along it eagerly. Deans eyes lit with fear and helplessness.

* * *

Sammy was hid behind the door, on orders from Bobby, but as he heard the crashing and banging outside he peered through the glass window to see Bobby slumped on the floor. Slowly Sammy crept out of the house and crouched down in the dark beside Bobby, shaking his arm in attempt to waken him. Whilst shaking Bobby he watched the Demon on Dean and couldn't help but let a tear slip from his eye and he was completely helpless and there was nothing he could do to help.

He shook Bobby again in hope that he would rise, and this time a croak came from the mans lugs and his eyes flashed open slightly dazed. Sammy pointed silently and nervously as the Demon was preparing to kill Dean. Bobby eyes glanced in fear towards the event that was happening and slowly he rose as he glanced at the commotion happening only feet away. He pulled a plank of wood from the ground, that he had just broken and had prepared to rise, whilst urging Sammy to remain still.

* * *

The Demon smiled as she stared into Dean's eyes, "You see Dean, we don't want Winchesters on our ass's anymore."

Dean spat, "Tough luck you demonic bitch."

"Oh. I'm so offended Dean." She chuckled, "This won't hurt a bit." She lied as she grabbed Deans arm and carved a line through it, watching the blood poor out with a satisfied expression on her face.

Dean screeched out in pain, "Bitch!" He yelped, "What the hell was that for." He tried to clasp his arm to prevent pain as he squirmed under the Demons grasp.

The Demon smiled, "Pleasure."

Bobby had moved slowly to stand behind the Demon as she was messing with Dean and held the lump of wood in his hand, glancing at Dean desperately. "Over here you pain in my freaking ass."

The Demon spun and in that moment Bobby brought the clunk of wood down on her head. She crumpled to the floor, out cold and Bobby shared a look of relief with Dean as they locked eyes.

Dean rose, gripping his bloody arm tightly and glanced at Bobby with a bit more respect, "Thank You." He half-whispered.

Bobby smiled, "Don't mention it." Before grabbing the Demon in preparation to haul it inside.

Sammy raced over and slid to a halt right in front of Dean, he looked into his eyes for a split second before wrapping his arms around him tightly. Dean didn't return the hug at first, but after a few second he too wrapped his arms around Sammy, attempting not to spill his blood everywhere.

* * *

The Demon was tied to a chair with ropes strapped around it in the middle of a Demon's trap with Dean sat in the corner cradling his, now bandaged, arm. Sammy sat beside Dean looking at his arm desperately, unsure of what to say or do, so he remained silent. Bobby stood just outside the circle preparing to begin exorcising the Demon as she woke.

The Demons head raised as she awoke and when she saw the Demon trap around her she groaned.

Bobby smiled, "Any last words?" he mocked.

The Demon she glared at Bobby in a look worse than anger, Bobby threw the look away and begin reading, "Omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satania potesta, omnis incursio infernaiis adversarii, omnis leigo, omnis congreatio et secta daibollc." The Demon was fidgeting all over the place and as the words came to a finish she screamed as her Demon left the hosts body.

Dean glanced at Sammy then back at Bobby as he rose from his seat position. He moved towards the host and placed two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. It was dead. She was dead. Dean shook his head before turning to Bobby depsperatly. Bobby held out his arms and Dean returned the embrace, his head resting on Bobby's chest whilst Bobby's long arms wrapped themselves around Dean.

Sammy stood in the corner of the room watching the embrace, a deep, meaningful expression rose in his eyes as he noticed the strong relationship Bobby was growing with Dean.

**Bobby turned his head to see Sam watching there eyes locked for just a moment and they shared a moment of silence, just the three of them. Dean, Sam and Uncle Bobby.**


End file.
